virtualyoutuberfandomcom-20200213-history
Nobangumi
Kizuna AI no Bangumi (キズナアイのばん組), later renamed to just Nobangumi (のばん組) was a 60 minutes, variety television series hosted by Kizuna AI and commissioned by Nippon TV (日本テレビ). The show is the successor of a series called Kizuna AI no BEAT Scramble. Nobangumi was broadcast monthly from 26 July 2018 to 22 March 2019 on the second last week's Friday and initially it was transmitted at 23:59 JST, and then broadcast at 23:00 JST on the Broadcast Satellite digital channel BS Nittere (BS日テレ). Premise Nobangumi is a variety show in which Kizuna AI interviews a special guest along with several sections in which she highlights special moments of her career along with two sections dedicated to the Virtual YouTuber trend. The first section it is a news one called Introduction of Virtual Topics Section (バーチャルトピックを紹介するのコーナー baacharu topikku wo shoukai suru no kounaa), hosted by AI in a Japanese news magazine format with a voice over narration of Fukuya Master. It also features a section called appropriately The Virtual YouTuber Introduction Section (バーチャルYouTuberを紹介するのコーナー baacharu YouTuber wo shoukai suru no kounaa), dedicated to introduce new and popular VTubers. It was originally being hosted by AI and a rookie VTuber, but now it is hosted by the Omega Sisters. Notukuban Special Show: AI Connects to the World (のとく番〜アイは世界を繋ぐ〜 No tokuban 〜 AI wa sekai o tsunagu 〜), simply known as Notokuban (のとく番) was a five hour special show of the Nobangumi and broadcast on 1 December 2018. The show was hosted by AI along with Ryo Ito (伊藤遼) and gynoid AOI ERICA (アオイエリカ) and featuring several guests. The show was notable for hosting a popularity contest among the VTubers of 2018 (AI was not included as one of the voting entries because she was the host and the duo formed by Tanaka Hime and Suzuki Hina asked themselves to be removed from the poll https://twitter.com/HimeTanaka_HH/status/1069074447229845505). The top 10 results of the poll are the following (The full ranking with the top 70 VTubers of 2018 can be seen here:) Trivia * The show deviated from the original concept of BEAT Scramble and it's now more focused on the Virtual YouTubers rather than being a talk show hosted by AI. * One of the most hilarious moments was the presentation video of the Omega Sisters for the introduction section, because it was their video of making a 3D render of poop. The first render was a cartoonish pink version in a stick similar to the one held by Dr. Slump's Arale. The second one was a realistic render of human feces, and because of that AI feared the show would be canceled. * Nobangumi's last episode was dedicated in its entirety to the VTubers trend by holding an eyecatch contest and featuring videos of Shinonome Megu, Tanaka Hime and Suzuki Hina and Tokino Sora. The show was co-hosted with the Omega Sisters. It's not clear if this show was meant to be the season finale or if the show was finally canceled. External Links * Nobangumi Official site on bs4.jp * @ToriiPro - Official Twitter Account of ToriiP (とりいＰ), the main Producer of the Nobangumi. Category:Produced by Corporate Category:Television Shows Category:Kizuna Ai